Take My Hand
by Ashley-Robbin
Summary: As Jimmy is recalling the kiss he shared with Cindy that night, he notices something strange across the street. Discovering the cause is perhaps his greatest awakening... and science can't help this time. Jimmy and Cindy battle with life, death, and love.
1. Confused Genius

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, well, non-J/Cers would cringe and grimmace at every episode.**

[A/N The date is when LSTN first aired. I'm a dork.

Also, don't argue about the kitchen window thing. Just assume Jimmy has really good vision if it bothers you.

* * *

Jimmy held the doorknob in his hand for a moment before entering the familiar antechamber of the Neutron home.

It was eleven-something that Friday evening, November 17th. Retroville's skies were spotted with soft clouds, the moon illuminating some dormant streets below. For once the world was calm and gentle. A time like this was rare when a certain boy genius by the name of James Isaac Neutron resided there. One had to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Jimmy's mind, however, had excitement spilling over all sides. He was fully aware of it as it happened, yet couldn't quite grasp the fact that it had. Cindy Vortex, his long-rivaled crush and recent friend, had caught some of the bright moonlight while on her way back from the news station. Siezing the chance on impulse and in complete awe of her beauty, Jimmy had suddenly taken her hand and pulled her close, kissing her right on the lips.

Of course, he had been kissed many times before. There was April the Gorlock, twice (once as a seal of trust, the other a kiss)... Betty Quinlin, while in the lead role of their school play, Macbeth in Space... Jimmy pondered his lovelife history and concluded that tonight was definintely the best. All day he had watched Cindy closely with admiration. She was starting to really be nice to him, also making several attempts to impress him, which were admittedly successful. He almost felt overcome with the pheramone 9.76/J, but was sure it was safe inside the vaccuum-sealed container down the lab all the while. A goofy smile came to his face as he remembered the day.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder at the Vortex home, realizing he was still standing outside his own house. A light was on where he presumed the kitchen was. He could just barely see someone standing at a counter, preparing food.

"Oh, sweetie, you're home!" Judy Neutron said as Jimmy opened the door. She was wearing her pink robe and a rather scary looking geen facemask. Slightly startled at the entrance of her son, she had been wondering why he was seemingly frozen on the front step.

"Hi, Mom," Jimmy said tiredly. He walked upstairs slowly without a word, taking off his coat and tucking it under an arm. Judy glanced at him before rerturning to her nightly livingroom dusting. She thought to herself how much older he looked in the collared shirt she had boughten him for the news show. After finishing off the piano, she gave the coffee table a little crooked, watery smile.

Upstairs, Jimmy decided the only thing he had energy left to do was to sleep. After a greet from Goddard and a quick brushing of his nearly-perfect teeth, he clambered into bed wearing the usual boxers and t-shirt. "Night, Goddard," he said, turning over. His eyes fell onto the house across the street and he smiled. Did he notice how pink it was before? Who painted a house that color, anyway? Jimmy's smile faded when he saw the only lit room still the kitchen. Someone was just... standing there. He glanced upstairs at Cindy's room. Dark. What was she doing preparing food by herself at midnight?

_Cindy._ As exhausted as he was, Jimmy felt wide awake. There was no way he was going to fall asleep anytime soon. _Pukin' Pluto, how could I? _"Think of prime numbers," he muttered. This quickly grew old, so he decided to try to remember as many places to pi as he could.

Meanwhile, Hugh Neutron was eating pie with an "e." Not surprisingly to his wife, he had chosen to eat his much-anticipated cherry slice in bed. To top it off, he was wearing his new pajamas. These had an attractive duck print with matching socks, which he insisted that Judy buy. After all, it isn't every day the House of Blue Pants holds an opening sale for blue pajama pants. And with ducks!

"Hugh! Don't you _dare_ get that pie on the comforter. It's dry clean only and will _not_ withstand food," Judy warned as she entered the room. Hugh set the plate down and got up to count his bedroom ducks. The living room ducks were all safe; he wanted to be sure the upstairs ones were too.

"One. Two. Three. Four," he counted happily as Judy rolled her eyes and proceeded to dust the dresser.

Jimmy was concentrating on pi without an "e." He had gotten quite far and was beginning to have trouble thinking of the next number. "3... 2...7...3...1... No, that's not right. Um, 2... Yeah, 2... 1... 4..."

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight," Hugh continued with his ducks.

"9... 1... No, 4... another 4... um... 8..."

"Nine. Ten. Twelve."

"Eleven, dear," Judy corrected.

"D'of course, SugarBooger! Alright- nine. Ten. Twelve. Eleven. Thirteen. Fourteen..." Hugh counted all twenty-eight of his prized ducks before finally joining a very exasperated Judy in bed. On the way, he tripped on his long pajamas.

"Hugh! Watch out!" cried Judy as he made a grab for the nightstand. His hand came down on the side of the plate and the cheery pie flew through the air, landing on the silk comforter at the feet of a very wide-eyed Mrs. Neutron.

"Uh... I can fix that," Hugh muttered out of the corner of his mouth, suddenly feeling like stone.

"Hubert Neutron, you have ruined my beautiful comforter! There's a stain right in the bottom left corner!" Judy wailed. There was indeed, a large red pie filling blob underneath the heap of buttery crust Hugh was now mourning. He quickly got a washcloth from the bathroom and tried to scrub the stain away. It only made matters worse, in spite of his attempt to calm his wife.

About two hours ago Jimmy had heard something about a ruined comforter. Frowning at his failed attempt to fall asleep, he turned over again. He had run out of places to pi and his pillow was beginning to feel too hot for comfort. He beckoned Goddard to follow as he got up and wordlessly left his bedroom to spend time in his lab.

On the way around the front of his house, Jimmy looked at Cindy's house again. The kitchen light was still on. There was still someone standing in the same place as before. He was sure it was a person and not something like a lamp, because every so often an arm would reach out and do something as thought it were making sandwhiches.

_That's strange. _Jimmy thought. _What in the name of Einstein is she doing?_

* * *

Well, there's the first one! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  
Please review. Merci beaucoup! 

_-Ashley_


	2. L'Amore

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Goodness knows how high through the roof I would jump if I did.**

Thanks for all of your reviews! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jimmy stood on the wet lawn, staring across the street at the glowing window. He didn't appreciate the feeling of being confused, being a certified genius and everything. Something about the situation just didn't seem right, and he had a gut feeling Cindy wasn't telling him something. 

Maybe tomorrow was some event she was making resfreshments for? There wasn't anything he could recall as a special occasion… Or maybe she was sleep-walking, dreaming of sandwhiches? He shook his large head at the idea. _Or maybe she simply can't sleep. Like me._

Still befuddled, Jimmy pulled himself away to continue to his lab. He'd ask her tomorrow. _Or later today, since it was well into the morning already, _he thought miserably. He knew sleep was an important key to living healthy, and he hated denying himself of the best health possible.

"DNA match confirmed. Welcome home, Jimmy," the computer rang out as he entered the clubhouse. Scratching his neck, he turned to his mechanical companion.

"Goddard, d'you have any idea as to what's she's up to?" Jimmy asked. Almost immediately, Goddard's chest flipped up and displayed a screen.

"UNIMPORTANT. REMEMBER, YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT CINDY. THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE INTERESTED YOU BEFORE," he typed.

Jimmy suddenly realized Goddard wasn't there to account for what had happened that night. "Uh, sure you're probably right. Why should I worry? Why do I even care? Why can't I ever get Cindy out of my head? Why is she so pretty? Why am I standing on Mom and Dad's comforter?!" Jimmy added, realizing the large silk heap lying on the wooden floor. It looked as though it were pulled out of the garbage. Attached to it was a note explaining the stain and asking to please make use of it in the lab. He smiled at his father's tangle between the loves of his wife and pie.

"C'mon, Goddard. Maybe we can work on the new Sick Patches." Still exhausted yet still wide awake, Jimmy hopped through his passageway that led to the lab.

Later, when the sun had risen and had been in the sky for quite some time, Jimmy awoke to find his nose running and a few Sick Patches sticking to his face. "Holy Hisenberg! It's almost two in the afternoon!" he shouted, staring incredulously at the chicken clock.

"It's a good thing I didn't work on the Sick Patches for very long," he muttured to Goddard as he peeled them off. Feeling much better, he set out to retreat to his bedroom to shower and hopefully escape a lecutre from his mother.

"Oh, hello sweetie," Judy said absent-mindedly as he tip-toed in. She had her back turned and was watching some dough rise with great interest. Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief and walked upstairs. On his way, he bumped into dear old Dad.

"G'morning, Jim-Jam! I was just about to- hey... It's not morning. Why, it's after noon. Afternoon…. G'yeah son, it's two in the afternoon! Why're you wearing your pj's?" Hugh asked.

"Uhm. New fashion fad. Didn't feel like being left out…" Jimmy said as he mentally kicked himself for coming up with such a lame answer.

Hugh suddenly brightened. "New fad, huh? Well I don't wanna be the uncool guy wearing, guh…. day clothes! How totally, guh…. uncool!" He left excitedly to change into his new pajamas.

Jimmy rushed into his bathroom, showered as quickly as possible, and hurried to his closet. He paused after grabbing the usual red t-shirt. _What would it hurt to wear something else for a change? _he thought, folding the shirt and putting it back. His eyes fell onto a light blue long-sleeved shirt with buttons.

Walking back into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. _Not bad. _He folded up the sleeves halfway and smiled. _Not bad at all._

Across the street, Cindy was sprawled on her bed, a smile still frozen on her face.

_Jimmy. James Neutron. Cynthia Neutron. Jimmy and Cindy Neutron,_ she thought dreamily as she traced the flowers on her bedspread. She had been lying there for four hours, falling in and out of sleep while ignoring her mother's constant "Cynthia!" Her iPod was turned on shuffle and she was in no mood to think of anything but the boy she loved.

How out of the blue it was, yet how wonderful. After walking inside, she had run upstairs to her bedroom and looked in the mirror, as if she would see any difference in her face. She didn't find anything prominent other than her flushed cheeks and wide eyes, but she knew she felt different on the inside. It was her first kiss, and happiness had flooded her body like a wave.

Something chimed to her left. She sat up and saw Libby's new screename appear on her computer. Smiling, she walked over and started to type.

UltraQueen: hey Cin. what's up?

UltraQueen: Cindy, r u there?

Rvrstmprules: Hi. not too much, just listening to some music.

UltraQueen: yeah, all day?

Rvrstmprules: pretty much

UltraQueen: listen, sry again about being such a big mouth…

Rvrstmprules: no Libs, it's ok

UltraQueen: cause i wana apologize for blabbing about you n jimmy

Rvrstmprules: really, it's fine. Actually… want to hear something intersting?

UltraQueen: …..

Rvrstmprules: last night when you walked away, something happened…

UltraQueen: well what???

Rvrstmprules: Jimmy kissed me! On the LIPS

UltaQueen: Cin that's awesome:D I kind of figured tho, the way you two were holding hands and giving each other googly eyes the whole way home ;

Rvrstmprules: yeah.

UltraQueen: so now what?

Rvrstmprules: Now what what?

UltraQueen: are you two bf and gf now?

UltraQueen: he kissed you on the lips. that kinda says it right there. how many people we know've been kissed on the lips?

Rvrstmprules: true

UltraQueen: it's gonna be weird tho. You two not arguing but smiling sickeningly instead. :P

Rvrstmprules: Libby! We've already stopped arguing a while ago anyway.

UltraQueen: im happy for ya Cin. finally! lol

Rvrstmprules: yeah… lol finally….

Rvrstmprules: I have to go. bye

UltraQueen: ttyl

"Ew. I look disgusting," Cindy muttered after looking in her vanity mirror. Her hair was still in a bun, but messy, her makeup was smudged all over her face, and she had a line where she assumed she had drooled. _I can't let Jimmy see me like this… I wonder what he's doing right now anyway, _she pondered. She took a long hot shower and turned up her radio. Music was very important to her. It spoke in a way she understood without listening to the lyrics.

Cindy decided to wrap her hair in a towel, paint her toes, and find some nicer clothes. _There's no reason not to wear something different for once,_ she thought. Choosing some long white pants and a light green top with wide straps and lighter green lace-trimed edges, she admired herself in the mirror. _Not bad,_ she thought, the smile still etched on her pretty face. _Not bad at all._

Jimmy galloped downstairs and outside. He had taken four minutes and 29 seconds to decide whether or not to try some of his father's cologne. He concluded that it was Saturday and was set to be casual. Well, sort of.

Making sure his sleeves were folded at the same length, he started to walk across the street. _Hi, Cindy. What're you doing today? …Hey Cindy. Want a float at the Candy Bar? …Yo! What's up, Cin? Got any Purple Flurp? _Jimmy shook his head and chose the second phrase.

"Hey Cindy. Want a float aaaaa…." Jimmy asked rehearsedly as she opened the door. However, she caught his eye before he could finish. She was wearing her hair in a sort of mixed version of her usual hairstyle and the bun. She had her bangs but balanced it nicely with a large tossle of hair pinned down in different directions. He stared at her made-up face with a boyish-drooly stare.

Cindy was surprised but nontheless pleased to find Jimmy on her doorstep. If that wasn't enough, he looked even cuter than she remembered him. _Blue looks so good on him,_ she thought, giggling at his slack jaw.

"Uh. Well. I. Uh. You. Hem. You, you look very nice," Jimmy stuttered.

"Likewise," Cindy grinned. "Now what were you saying?"

"Hey Cindy. Want a float at the Candy Bar?" Jimmy asked, catching her grin. He started to relax and feel completely happy. She looked great, and she was still just Cindy.

"Sure, I was just about to look for someone who could take me there," she replied, still smiling.

The thing was contagious. Jimmy couldn't stop smiling, so he just took her hand and led her to his hovercar. Cindy felt her stomach flutter as he interlaced their fingers.

"Apres tu, ma cherie," he said, helping her up.

"Oh la-la, tu parle francais?" she asked, surprised.

"Euh, oui madamoiselle. Mais en peu," he said, explaining he only knew very little French,

_Wow, I never knew he was so romantic,_ Cindy thought to herself after catching yet anonther grin on their way to the popular Retroville hangout.

_I never really saw how beautiful she is, _Jimmy thought to himself as he watched her inspect her perfectly-painted nails. He had forgotten all about his confusion with the lit window.

* * *

A little fluffy, but I have a feeling this is going to be a long story. :  
The first two people to suggest Sam's Saturday Specials (type of Candy Bar treat) will be honored by having it in the story. Hehe. So think of some good desserts! 

_-Ashley_


	3. At the Candy Bar

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron owns you.**

I've decided to add some of my own ideas to Sam's Specials, as well as the two first reviews' suggestions.  
This one's a long chapter, so enjoy!

[you might notice how much Britney bothers me...

* * *

Jimmy helped Cindy down from the hovercar and into the Candy Bar parking lot. After a moment's hesitation, they grabbed each other's hand and stepped inside. 

The door jingled with its usual bell. The usual group of kids were eating their usual favorite sweets in their usual booths. The usual Candy Bar owner, Sam, was wiping the counter with his usual dirty rag he had for years. What was _unusual_ was the pair walking on the usual checkered floor. It was as if the sight had frozen everyone in place.

"Like, Cindy, why're you holding hands with Neutron?" someone finally asked. It was Britney, a rather annoying girl with a wide mouth and long braided pigtails. She was eating plain strawberry ice cream and a package of Saltines. Jimmy smiled smugly at her as they walked past the onlookers with a "happy couple" appearance. Cindy had opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and remained silent.

As they took their seats in the booth, a specials menu was slapped down on the table. It read:

* * *

**Sam's Saturday Specials, Yeah**

**The Great Purple Flurp Massacre  
**-buy three Flurps, get the next round on the house

**Sucker for Suckers  
**-all packs of five lollipops are FREE with any purchase of an item of higher or equal value

**Triple-Fudge BananaSplit Sundae  
**-banana split mixed with brownie bits and Swiss chocolate ice cream, submerged in milk chocolate

**Mochaccino  
**-a highly-caffinated iced coffee with shots of chocolate and vanilla

**Lactose-Free Vanilla SoftServe Cup  
**-a treat your pansy stomach can actually handle

* * *

"Wow, this sounds pretty good," Jimmy said, drooling a little at the Triple-Fudge BananaSplit Sundae. 

"Mmm… I think I'll order a one-scoop Pecan Ripple," Cindy said, eyeing the Mochaccino with interest. She _did_ like coffee-flavored treats.

"Aw, Cin, you get that every time you come here. You should experiment with different tastes," Jimmy advised, still reading the menu. Cindy started at the nickname. Only Libby had ever called her "Cin." It was a little weird to hear Jimmy say it. She was suddenly aware of the staring people around the restaurant.

"Well… No, I like Pecan Ripple. It's…"

"Your favorite," Jimmy finished. He smiled in reference to the day he kneeled down in front of Cindy, proclaiming his undenying love for her.

Cindy caught the reference and felt her heart sink. She had believed him that day…. What if this was the same situation? _How do you know when someone truly feels the same way about you that you feel about them?_ Her head started to spin as she looked over at Jimmy with fear.

"Uh… Cindy? What's wrong, Cin?" he asked her worriedly.

Cindy stared, fear mounting in her chest. "Don't call me that," she almost whispered.

Jimmy's smile was replaced with a confused look. "What is it?"

"I… I'll be right back," Cindy muttered, shakily getting up and briskly walking into the ladies' restroom across the restaurant. A panick-stricken Jimmy was left to order their desserts.

"Um, we'll take a Triple-Fudge BananaSplit Sundae and a… one-scoope cone of Pecan Ripple ice cream," Jimmy told the girl. Right after he handed her the money, Libby walked in, her CD player in hand. She sat down, nodding her head to the beat.

"Hey, Jimmy. Nice shirt," she said a little louder than the regular volume of conversation.

"Hi Libby. Would you… do me a favor, and check on Cindy in the restroom?" Jimmy asked timidly.

"What?"

"Can you go into the restroom over there and see if Cindy's alright?"

"Yeah. Wait…. what?"

Jimmy sighed and pulled off one of her headphones, repeating himself for the third time. Libby turned off the music and gave him a look.

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" she asked him in a suspicious tone, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know… She looked at me like I was dangerous or something…. Just go in there are make sure she's okay," Jimmy replied hesitantly.

"Whatever," Libby said, heading towards the restroom. Jimmy drummed his fingers on the table and suddenly remembered his objective. _I was going to ask her why she was up all night in the kitchen,_ he thought. _I wonder why she got so upset. She was fine before… augh, was it something I said? Something stupid I did? I may be a genius, but I just don't understand girls._

Meanwhile, Libby leaned against the tiled wall as Cindy sat on the sink counter in the restroom. She was on the verge of tears, but wasn't going to let them fall in front of anyone, not even Libby.

"Girl, what are you sayin'? We _all_ know Jimmy likes you. You saw the way he kept lookin' at you on that trip to Mars," Libby said. Cindy gazed at the empty paper towel holder.

"But that was afterwards. What if… What if they still have the effects from the pharemone?" she asked quietly.

"Cindy. Listen to me. Jimmy _likes _you. He isn't all hyped up on any hormone, c'ept maybe the usual ones _not_ created in a lab," Libby added with a smile. She didn't like seeing her best friend like this over something that wasn't even true. She knew what they had was real. Anyone could see it, and they had seen it ever since the moment Jimmy moved to Retroville.

Cindy mumbled something and hopped off the counter. She turned to Libby before opening the door and said, "Say that what you're telling me is true. Then why have we only noticed it after Valentine's Day?"

Libby sighed and said, frustrated, "_You_'ve only noticed it after Valentine's Day. I've been bored to death watchin' you two refuse to admit ya true feelings for_ever_."

"Even then, how could I completely believe it? There's no way to prove it, and the're so much supporting evidence," she said desperately.

"C'mon. Let's go back and sit with Jimmy. I'm sure he misses you. Not 'cause he's on mind-alterin' hormones. But 'cause he _likes_ you," Libby said, taking Cindy's arm and pulling her towards the booth.

Jimmy smiled up at Cindy as she approached. "Your ice cream's getting…. Uh, warm."

Cindy sat down and looked at her Pecan Ripple dripping dangerously close to the counter. She made no move to stop it, but instead cleared her throat and looked into his deep blue eyes she loved so much.

"Do you remember around Valentine's Day, when you created the love pharemone and accidentally breathed it in?" she asked him.

"Yes…" he replied, having an idea at where this was going.

"Well, have you ever thought, that maybe, oh, I don't know… It never really wore off all the way?"

Jimmy sighed. "There's no possibilty of that. It's been almost ten months since then, and the dose of pharemone I inhaled cannot last even as long as three. I assure you, I am 100 natural… uh, James Isaac Neutron," he added with a hopeful smile.

"But how do you _know_? You can't be sure with just a theory," she asked frantically.

"Au contraire, Miss Vortex. I can do a full-body scan with my watch and prove that there are no lab-created substancess inside me," Jimmy said triumphantly.

Libby nodded and said, "Then do it and I'll order us some Flurp." Jimmy pressed a few buttons on his watch and held it out in front of him. It scanned everything from the tip of his swirly-fudge hair to the bottoms of his folded jeans. A screen appeared on his watch and he showed it to Cindy.

"See? Everything's normal. Water percentage: 67, Heart rate: regular, Here are the hormone levels…. Um, well, anyway- you see that part right there? It reads off the foreign substances, and there's only food, oxygen and carbon dioxide," Jimmy ended quickly, scrolling past the 'adolescent hormonal imbalance' notification. His cheeks were slightly pink as he turned the screen back to its normal display.

"So… you don't have the _lab-created _hormone anymore?" Cindy asked, her heart rising back up to its rightful place. She mentally giggled at Jimmy's embarrassment.

He smiled at her, relieved she could be reassured. "Nope!"

Cindy grinned, noticing the light, loved feeling return. _Of course. How could I be so dumb? Of course of course of course he truly loves me! _She thought happily, getting up and strolling over to the front counter with her cone.

"Um.. can I get a Mochaccino instead? I'm kinda tired of Pecan Ripple and it was served melted over the sides," she said to Sam.

"You still pay for both of 'em, yeah," he said, handing her a tall brown glass with whipped cream and coffee beans on top. Cindy handed him the money and joined Jimmy, still grinning.

Libby got up and left to order three Purple Flurps. She took a long time, insisting that she meant to order the New Improved Purple Flurp with more Purple. Sam had to get the soda from the back room. She sat on a stool and watched the two lovebirds out of the corner of her eye.

Jimmy caught Cindy's contagious grin again and interlaced their fingers. "Um, I was wondering, I uh, noticed your kitchen light was on… all night and all morning. Was that you?"

"What?" Cindy asked, confused.

Jimmy sighed. "Maybe it wasn't you then. There was someone standing at your kitchen counter, preparing food. I couldn't sleep, and, well, your house is directly across the street from mine, so it's only natural that I would notice the light on…" he stammered.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Well, then maybe you're seeing things. My mom was at a spa with her sister and my dad was already sleeping when I got home. There's no way anyone was downstairs, because the lights were all off and I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow," she told him. Now it was Jimmy's turn to be confused.

"But… but I _saw_ it! There was a light on, right over the counter. And I could see someone standing there. There was! Are you sure your mom didn't come home later or anything?" he asked lamely.

"I'm sure. She came home around ten this morning and woke me up. Why're you so interested, anyway? I'm sure you were just seeing things," Cindy said.

Jimmy looked down at the rest of his sundae. _I don't 'see things.' I've never 'seen things.' I know there was someone there… I can't be going crazy, _he thought.

"You know, I'm really glad you kissed me yesterday," she said randomly in her 'nice Cindy' voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"M-me too," Jimmy said. "I've wanted to, but we're never alone."

Just at that moment, Sheen ran through the doors, Carl wheezing several feet behind.

"Shee-een! Wait- for me!" he said, finally reaching Jimmy and Cindy's booth and using his inhaler. Sheen had skidded to a halt when he spotted Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" he shouted in his piercing voice. "We've been looking all over Retroville for you! First we checked your house. Then we checked your lab. Then we checked your house again. So we came here. We've spent our very last bursts of energy searching and searching and-" he said dramatically, pausing for a moment. "Why're you two so dressed up?"

"We're not dressed up, Sheen. Anyway, I've only been here for a half an hour," Jimmy said, still holding Cindy's hand on the seat. Carl noticed but wisely decided not to comment. Sheen, however, was momentarily oblivious.

"Libbs! Aren't you looking muy caliente today!" he exclaimed as she sat down with six dark Purple Flurps.

"Hey, Sheen. Hey, Carl. I guess there's some kind of special today, so I got three more for free," Libby explained as they each grabbed a soda, Carl grabbing two. Jimmy and Cindy still had their inside hands interlaced. They shared a smile while drinking the Flurp. Sheen finally noted.

"Jimmy! You're holding hands with Cindy! And you're both in nice clothes!" Everyone looked at him while he thought very hard. "Are you on a- _date_?!" he asked loudly. Jimmy glanced at Cindy.

"Well, we were," she said, annoyed. Jimmy laughed nervously.

"Maybe after we're done here we can go to my lab. Watch a movie or two?" he asked quietly.

Everyone grew quiet and watched Cindy. She became even more annoyed at their reaction and said, "Of course. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, after all. You _did_ kiss me on the lips last night, right?"

"Uh, right," Jimmy said, casting his eyes downward to avoid Sheen and Carl's 'way to go' looks. He suddenly felt extremely awkward. "How about we just leave now?"

"Sure! Bye guys," she added, following him out of the Candy Bar, still attached to his hand. They left, laughing at their friends' shocked expressions.

_Yep. Pretty dumb to think he didn't truly like me. _Cindy thought with happiness. Jimmy started up the hovercar and drove them to his house, giving her the lopsided smile she loved even more than his deep blue eyes.

As they landed in the grass outside the clubhouse, neither of them noticed the woman sitting on the back patio of Jimmy's house. She shook her head and smiled at the laughing couple before they disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Oooh! (it's not Judy.) 

_-Ashley_


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for not updating lately. My sister has just moved to England so I was spending sisterly time with her. :

Also, I thought I'd be able to get the next chapter up before October, but it turns out I didn't have as much time as I thought I would.

side-note: I love to draw Jimmy and his friends, so when I get done with chapter four, I'm going to draw a picture for each chapter and continue illustrating them as I write. Good/bad idea? Your opinions are appreciated!! Thanks for reading and being patient, guys!

peace

Ashley


End file.
